Chosen's Journey
by Professor Sage
Summary: Chap. 4! What happened if Genis and Lloyd never went to the ranch and stayed in Iselia? Follow Raine, Kratos, and Colette on the Chosen's journey! Will she be the 7th Chosen to fail? Or will she succeed?
1. Starting the journey

Sage: FHUFGUIDH PB n J!

: silence :

Sage: xD Yeah!

Kratos: I hope you'll be able to keep that enthusiasm..

Sage: OO...

Raine: **Professor Sage does not own Tales of Symphonia. This story does contain spoilers reguarding Colette's journey.**

* * *

" Look. I _know _you want to come with us, but you can't. It's too dangerous." She said, ruffling her brother's hair. He glared at her.

" Be careful, and stay away from ruins!" He replied.

" ..I will, don't worry about me. Behave for Phaidra and Frank.".

" Okay.." Genis said, as he followed his sister out of their house and to the town plaza were everyone was cheering on Colette. She smiled and waved, while Kratos waited patiently, upon seeing Raine he slightly shook his head. Colette said her final good byes and met up with Raine as Kratos followed them out of the village. Genis sighed, he just hoped, _hoped_ they wouldn't come across any ruins...

" I'm going to do my _best_ to regenerate the world!" Colette finished, as they passed a camp.

" Yes, I'm sure you will, Colette. I appreciate you bringing me along." Raine smiled.

" Professor, you're really smart! Besides, you probably know where the oracles are!" Colette cheered.

" I.. don't know about that." The Professor answered nervously.

" Perhaps we should look around Triet?" Kratos spoke up, Raine turned back to him.

" That's a good idea.".

" Maybe the Fire Seal is there!" Colette cheered.

" In the Triet _Ruins_ even!" Raine's voice was mounting in happiness.

" ... ".

" Alright, to Triet!" Colette said as her foot hit sand, she blinked and ran into more of it. " Wow!".

" ... Colette, dear. Triet is this way." Raine stated, holding a book open and reading it. " State why this area is so hot."

" It is said somewhere in this area, is a gate that leads to Efreet, which is why it's so hot." Colette answered, running back to them.

" Correct. The gate that leads to Efreet is in the Triet Ruins." Raine stated excited.

" The summon spirit Efreet is weak against the summon spirit of ice, Celsius." Colette added.

" I see you accomplish a lot, Chosen one." Kratos said, she nodded.

Upon entering Triet, the group asked around and was finally directed to a fortune teller. She informed them that indeed Raine's theory was correct, they were heading for the ruins... Just before exiting..

" Professor!" Voices cried, Raine stopped short, flinching. Nervously turning around to face her fan club.

" What's this..?" Kratos asked Colette.

" Oh. Professor's fan club!" Colette said happily as they swarmed her teacher.

" ...".

" Raine! We're so happy to see you!" One said.

" Er.. me too.." Raine replied hesitantly, stepping back. " But, I have to be somewhere.".

" Nah, you can stay with us!" They cheered, Raine sighed, turning around and pushing her way through, surprisingly they let her go.

" I'm s-".

" Professor, run!" Colette cried, Raine narrowed her eyes, turning around before actually running like mad.

" Are they _everywhere_ we're heading, Colette.." Kratos asked trying to keep the annoyance from his voice.

" Well, yes. I think." Colette answered as the two watched her run past them, and again. Kratos sighed, unsheathing his sword. Colette tilted her head as Raine ran past then stopped, turning around.

" Who are you.." One asked.

" That, is not for you to know." Kratos answered. Raine fell to her knees panting.

" Are you with the Professor!" Another cried.

" N..no. Leave us alone or you'll regret it." Kratos stated, the fans slowly backed away when the sun gleamed against the metal, showing this was no ' fake ' sword. Finally they all scrambled away, Raine coughed and got up slowly.

" Thank you, Kratos. I appreciate it." She said, dusting herself off.

" Yeah it was–" Colette stopped, waving her hands but fell back anyways, into a tent, cutting the shape of herself out.

" ...".

" Err..".

" Fantastic!" A man cried as Raine helped the fallen girl to her feet.

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean too!" Colette cried.

" No, it's all fine! Now this'll be an attraction in this boring city!" He cried, Raine and Kratos sweat dropped, taking Colette away. Night fell as Colette dragged her feet in the sand.

" Let's rest here." Raine said, looking back to Colette, she tiredly looked up to her, forcing a smile.

As soon as the camp was set up, Colette curled up and dozed.

" Triet Ruins.." Raine mumbled.

" What about them?" Kratos asked, turning his head to her. He'd taken up doing Night Watch.

" ..I've always wanted to see the insides..".

" You, admire history.".

" Yes.. it's so.. fantastic..!".

" ..."

" Oh.. I .. guess you don't like me talking about this, do you.".

" It's not that..You should get some sleep.".

" .. Alright.".

_Next morning, Triet Ruins.._

Colette skipped up to the pedestal, looking at it.

" Say, I think this is the seal. It has my families crest on it.." Colette mumbled.

" Fantastic!" Raine cried, her eyes sparkling as hearts hovered above her head. Kratos glanced at Raine. " Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone! Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!".

Colette and Kratos exchanged neutral glances as Raine crouched down.

" This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous?" Raine cried.

" Is.. she _always_ like this.." Kratos asked, Colette frowned.

" Actually, I'm.. not sure..". Raine got up and stared at Kratos.

" How dare you mock this precious area! We're gifted to be able to look inside!" Raine cried, Kratos sighed as she walked over to the pedestal and read it. " This depression... it reads ' Oracle Stone '." Raine glanced to Colette slightly. " Colette, place you're hand here. That should reveal the entrance, this stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it.".

Colette smiled, placing her right hand on the cold pedestal, the ground shook while the ' secret ' door opened.

" It opened!" Colette said as her face lit up. " Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!".

" .. How am I going to put up with this.." Kratos said quietly to himself, sighing as he followed to the merry females in front of him. In this seal, they had to lit up the many torches to make the path stand up. Finally, they reached to seal..

Colette and Kratos walked past Raine as she stopped to admire the surroundings.

" This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!" Raine cried, running up the seal. The seal glowed, as it spewed mana out. Kratos drew his sword, Colette her chakarams, and Raine her staff.

" What the..!" Colette gasped as 3 flaming cat-lion things jumped out. Two were smaller then the other.

" This must be to test us.." Raine said wearily, gritting her teeth as she clenched her staff tight, her palms sweaty.

" What are we going to do!" Colette cried, stepping back.

" Fight them. Take out the Ktugachlings first." Raine said, waving her hand to the smaller ones.

" After that, the Ktugach should be easier." Kratos added, Colette nodded as herself and Kratos set out, avoiding fireballs. Raine stood back, shifting before stepping forward, then back, nervously watching them.

Colette threw her chakaram at her Ktugachling's head, it moved and swiped it tail and Colette was forced to jump up, catching her weapon, spinning in the air and throwing it back at the enemy, directly hitting it in the tail, it screeched wildly as the Ktugach ran towards it, Kratos too busy dodging masses of fireballs to even see anything. Colette tried to move as the Ktugach swiftly brung up it's paw...


	2. Releasing Fire

Sage: Goody goody new chapter.

Kaya: You're odd..

Sage: ...Oh, you think I'm odd huh!

: while the authoress and Kaya are fighting ... :

Raine: Ahem..

Kratos: **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or anything related to it.**

Raine: Yes... she also would like to say there is slightly hints of Kraine now and then, even if it's early.

Sage: Oh yeah, I'm a Canadiannn : dances :

Raine: And if you'd excuse her for being semi-hyper.

* * *

Colette closed her eyes, and waited but nothing hit her. She opened her eyes to see Raine blocking the paw with her staff. 

" Professor!" Colette cried.

" Col..ette, go.. finish... th.. the m..onster.. off!" Raine stated, her voice strained as she shook, slowly sliding back from the pressure.

" ...Alright!" Colette said, turning back to her enemy, she heard a screech, seeing Kratos had finished off the Ktugachling, to her dismay, blood was all over the walls and on the ground, as well as the mercenary, he ran over to Raine and helped her keep the enemy at bay. As for her Ktugachling..

It swung it's tail, hitting Colette right in the stomach, throwing her to the wall. She slid down the hard cold wall, wincing. She felt nauseous but staggered up none the less and threw her weapon. It spun wildly, hitting directly on the skull. With one final screech as Colette raised one hand in victory, the Ktugachling fell.

The Chosen rushed over to the fallen enemy, slightly saddened, and withdrew her chakaram from the enemy and threw it at the main Ktugach. It whirled to face her as she trembled, stepping back and tripping over the Ktugachling, kicking the other in the face. It reared up and pawed the air, whirling it's tail wildly, Raine attempted to cast a spell but was forced to stop when Kratos pushed her out of the way, as the tail batted him to a wall, knocking out the mercenary.

Raine grumbled getting up, running to a corner away from the mad beast, praying Colette was alright. Looking at her supposedly so called staff, which was a broken in two, she glanced back at the Ktugach to see it screeching in pain as Colette hacked away at it blood spewing this way in that. In Colette's fury, there was _nothing_. _Nothing_ you could do. Raine chuckled slightly, gripping a piece of her broken staff and charging at the beast, she cried out as she thrust it forth, piercing the Ktugach's skin. It cried out, as Colette stepped back, and fell, blood freely flowing from it's wounds and stained the floor. Colette panted heavily, falling to her knees.

" ... That poor animal.." She said quietly.

" Colette.." Raine said quietly.

" Yes, Professor?".

" ..Are.. you alright?" Raine asked, concerned.

" Huh? What..do you mean?".

" Ah.. it's just.. don't you feel hot and sweaty..?".

" No.. not really.." Colette said sweat dropping.

" Alright.." Raine ran a hand through her sweaty light cyan blue hair and then walked over to Kratos, her light footsteps echoing in the dimly lit corridor. She knelt beside him and sighed. " Colette, why don't you release the seal, dear..".

" Okay!" Colette cheered merrily skipping up to the altar, she fell back at the sound of Remiel's booming voice as it echoed bouncing on the walls.

" You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar." It boomed, Colette blushed lightly quickly getting up and put her hands together, bowing her head and resting her head on them, her clothes were damp from blood and sweat giving her more of a bloody gore person then a sweet charming girl.

" Yes... My lord.." She said quietly, her voice echoing across the wall. " Oh Goddess Martel... Great protector and nurturer of the earth... Grant me thy strength..!".

Colette, as well as Raine stared in astonishment as some reddish mist swirled then ' exploded ' breaking the seal. A Golden shining light appeared, revealing the angel, Remiel.

" Colette," He said, his voice booming in the chamber. " You have done well.".

" Thank you.. Fa..ther.." Colette said hesitantly, her lips dry as her heart pounded.

" The guardian of the seal has fallen... and the first seal has been released." As Remiel spoke, Kratos slowly came to, dizzly sitting up as Raine put her hands together, her eyes sparkling. " Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels..".

" Thank you, my lord." Colette half whispered, her eyes widening as rainbow-like rays flashed down her. She blinked, butterflies swarming in her stomach as deep fuchsia and a tint of hot pink wings appeared on her back, sparkles radiating from it to the ground. She held back her giddy-ness as she flapped them, joining her ' father ' in mid-air.

" The angel transformation will not be without pain." Remiel explained, Raine slightly frowned, Colette was to happy to take that in. " Yet it is but for one night. Be strong, and endure..".

" I humbly accept this trial." Colette said, cheerfulness brightly shining from her as she kept up a smile.

" The next sea lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar." Remiel said, at this, Raine went numb, frozen in place, a small squeak escaping from her lips, trembling.

" Yes, Lord Remiel." Colette said happily, she was excited to be traveling around, something she could enjoy before... She snapped out of it when she felt Remiel ascending, then fading. She immediately fluttered down, about to say something.

" I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration.." Was it Colette, or did Remiel then hesitate. " My beloved daughter, Colette..".

" ...Wow! Isn't that so cool!" Colette cried, cheerfully, running up to the two adults. Raine attempted not to laugh while Kratos forced a smile.

" I'm not sure.. You're quite a sight, dear." Raine finally said, nervously laughing.

" Um.. Professor, could we stop by Triet?" Colette asked.

" Oh.. Yes, yes.. I ..was about to say that." She answered, as Kratos got up, then helped the Professor up, she sighed, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

" Wow! I can even put them away!" Colette cried as she hid her wings, regaining her cheerfulness...

The trio finally made it to the exit, the hot sun beaming down on their faces, squinting, Raine made out it was afternoon. After walking out a bit, Colette suddenly gasped, kneeling to the floor.

" Colette? Is.. something bothering you?" Raine asked as she knelt in front of Colette, gasping.

" I'm...fine.." Colette replied weakly, her voice above a whisper.

" It is not helpful to lie about your state.." Kratos stated, somewhat knowing this would happen, for Colette's face was pale as a ghost..

" Her lips are turning purple.." Raine muttered, closing her eyes. " We must get her to a doctor in the city..".

" It's best not to move her.." Kratos said, Raine shot him a glare, standing up.

" Why not?" She asked, heatedly.

" Remember the angel's words." Kratos stated cooly, shifting.

" ...Oh.. yes.. the angel transformation must be causing this.. I'm sorry, Colette." Raine said quietly, then gave Kratos ' I need to talk to you ' kind of look.

" I'm okay.. I'll be fine after a little rest.. I.. I promise.." Colette managed to say, then coughed.

" Don't push yourself, Colette. We'll set up camp and I'm make you a drink." Raine said soothingly, Colette fearfully put her hands to her mouth, and with the help of Kratos and Raine, she stood up..

_Nightfall..._

Colette lay sound asleep, her face slowly returning it's color. The fire set a dim glow at the camp as the two adults gazed at the stars in silence.

" I.. wanted to thank you more properly.. " Raine said quietly, her face tinting pink. Kratos glanced at you, slightly curious. " For chasing away my fans..".

Kratos slightly flinched, nodding.

" ..It's not much, but it would help." Raine finished, giving the mercenary a small box. " A..Anyways.. I wonder.. if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now.."

" We should head to the coast anyhow.." Kratos stated wearily, examining the small box as Raine shifted.

" If there isn't, doesn't that mean we can find another way through land?" Raine asked, her tone rising, as she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

" ...Perhaps.." Kratos mumbled, slightly taking note Raine didn't like water much. He finally opened the box seeing a small charm.

" Ah.. that charm is for protection.. you're a mercenary, so.. I figured sometimes, you'd be in tight situations.." Raine explained, nervously fiddling with a strand of her light cyan blue hair, slightly blushing. She stopped fiddling with her hands — why exactly was _she_ blushing?

" ..I thank you, Professor Raine." Kratos mumbled, she snapped out of her thoughts and calmly set her hands in her lap.

" You don't need to call me that." Raine said quietly, slightly annoyed. He nodded, putting the charm around his neck, she smiled, then yawned. " I'm going to bed... Goodnight..".

With that, the female teacher crawled closer to the fire and lay down, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Sage: o-o not sure if that was short.. if it was, so sorry guys. Next chapter'll be longer.

Kratos: pft..

Sage: Oh. Hey. I made Raine give you a pendant that-- I mean.

Raine: o-o... All mighty authoress giving out spoilers..

Sage: NO .. reviews.

**SoulTaken: **xD lol it just popped in my head one day.. lol xD oh yes he did.. oh oh YES I did.. BWAHAHAHAAAAA xD I mean.. I'm glad you like it! xD

**Clearheart: **n-n thanks! keh heh curiousity killed the cat.. and it'll kill someone else in h... I mean.. I will!

**Unknown Enemy: **Thanks! Oh, yeah.. I know I'm trying to work on one area at a time.. xX oh.. okay! Thanks for pointing that out! It helped me a bit! I'll try and keep adding the description n-n

**neko-spy-007: **keh heh I'm glad you likes it! Yeahhh loza things.. : cackle : I ain't telling you that.. Well.. She.. nahhh I shouldn't say. Anyways. xD I only like her voice for some odd demented reason.. : sweat drop : o-o oh .. maybe it t'was.. more like.. a hint of a ' relationship ' Bwahahaaaaaaaaa!

Sage:: jumping around : n-n muffins for reviewers!

Genis:: hands muffins to the reviewing peoples : ...

Raine: OO I want to back them next time!

Everyone: NO!

Sage: Anyways. I'll keep the helpful tips you guys gave me and make this better!


	3. To Palmacoasta!

Sage: o-o there we go.. two updates in one day. keh heh.

Raine: Ugh.. you made me sick..

Sage: Oh shush, only for a little while..

Kaya: **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or any related thing..**

Sage: Yup.. enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, the three were ready to go after eating breakfast. Colette merrily skipped along all the way to Triet as the other two walked in silence. They finally made it to the sandy city and restocked on items, and refreshed themselves. 

" Clean clothes again.." Raine mumbled, smiling cheerfully as they exited the city, Colette giggled.

" Professor.." She said, as the teacher turned around, Kratos stopped, turning slightly, both curious as to why the Chosen was laughing.

" What...?" The healer asked hesitant and nervous.

" I got you're fans to stop chasing you!" Colette cheered, her voice dancing with amusement. Raine released a sigh, then froze.

" Impossible.." Kratos mumbled, then too realizing what the chosen might've done. Colette smiled, clapping her hands together.

" I told them you and Kratos were getting married! They seemed kinda mad.." Colette said, then put a finger to her lips, thinking. Raine's face immediately went red as she smiled sweetly, hiding her temper.

" Colette, dear." Raine said, the Chosen looked at her, then took a step back. Kratos said nothing, thinking about something. " And _what_ gave you this idea..?".

" Well.." the blond said, her voice quivering as she trembled. " I.. just thought they'd leave you alone this way..?".

" ...No, dear.. this is going to upset them and chase us even more.." Raine said, sighing as she turned around. " Not so funny.".

" I'm sorry, Professor." Colette said quietly, Raine smiled to herself, before waving her hand in front of the male companion, he caught her hand, slightly annoyed at such intrusion.

" It's.. fine.." Raine stated, as the mercenary let her hand go and carried on out of the city. The elf slightly frowned, if she liked him... would he even like her back..? She shook off, and ran to catch up with Colette and Kratos.

Colette skipped along happily, singing something in angelic when she stopped, looking amazed at what stood before her; The Ossa trail.

" This isn't a treacherous trail, Chosen. However, we should mount it with caution." Kratos stated, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword. Raine slightly shuddered, closing her eyes tightly.

" Professor? Is something bothering you?" Colette asked, turning to her teacher, her blue eyes fretted with concern. Raine looked up, nervously smiling.

" Y..yes, I'm.. f..fine don't.. worry about m..me.." She said, forcing a smile on her pale face. Kratos shook his head, as Colette nodded, skipping into the trail. The group stopped at a covered opening, a switch pulled back.

" What's this?" Colette asked, kneeling down in front of the gaping hole. Raine stopped, turning to her student.

" This is the Ossa Trail passage. It leads to a mining cave." Raine stated, Colette got up, not able to take her eyes off something in the hole.

" Professor? Could we go down there?" She asked, something sparkled in her vision. She slightly screamed as her teacher pulled her away from the passage.

" N..no Colette." Raine said, smiling nervously, her voice quivering with fear. Colette tilted her head.

" Why?".

" ...There's a dangerous monster lurking down there.." Kratos answered, a bit ahead of the two. The females looked to him. Colette sighed, frowning and nodded, as they continued on, climbing up the hill.

' _Come to me..._' A voice whispered. Colette stopped, shaking; she was the only one who heard it.

" P..Pro..f..essor..?" Colette said slowly, shaking. Her face went pale as her teacher turned around, then gasped, horror filling her face. Kratos stopped, turning around too, then stepped back, surprised.

" Colette, don't move." Raine cried, well. More like fearfully whispered. She heard metal slide out of something and turned to Kratos, he glanced at her before dashing to help save Colette. Behind the Chosen was a creature, made of bones, and quite dark indeed. Colette's heart was pounding against her chest as she closed her eyes tightly. All she heard was clashing of metal, and then she was being pulled away. Dazed, Colette opened her eyes, and then was being embraced.

" Colette, don't you ever do that again. Do you understand!" Raine cried, her voice angry yet soothing. Colette, trembled, scared to death. The female elf fixed her glance back at the skull and Kratos. Her mind spun with thoughts as she mumbled to herself. " I got it!".

" Professor?" Colette whispered, calm now, she glanced at her other companion and gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. " It's..".

" A monster from the underworld." Raine finished, a drop of sweat sliding down her forehead as she concentrated on finding the enemy's weak point. " Darkness.. weak .. Light..".

" Light? I have a–" Colette was cut off, she was trying to tell her teacher about the other gift she received, a spell that could turn this around.

" Now's not the time Colette." Raine mumbled, closing her eyes, mumbling to herself..

Kratos winced, slowly sliding backwards. The monster cackled, it's harsh voice tainting the mercenary's mind.

' _Darkness... will devour your soul..._' It whispered harshly, grinning evilly, Kratos gritted his teeth, sliding backwards, his body starting to shake from such weight.

" .. Professor..! I have a light spell!" Colette cried, Raine looked to her, then shook her, Colette dizzily smiled.

" Use it! Hurry!" Raine cried, letting the Chosen go and waiting – she couldn't do anything.

" _Holy Wings..._" Colette chanted, closing her eyes feeling the mana well up in her body as she waved one of her hands slightly, letting the other rest on her chest. A pinkish magic circle danced underneath her feet, strange designs circling around her, letting a small breeze lift her hair up and ruffle her clothes.

' _Cease the spell.._' The monster hissed, pulling away it's one sword, forcing Kratos to lose his balance and fall forward.

" _I beg of thee to reveal thy glory.._" Colette chanted, glowing brightly, the monster hissed, starting for Colette. Kratos rolled out of the way, weakly getting up, then concentrating on a spell as well. " _Angel Feathers! _".

As soon as Colette let the words escape from her lips, pink angelic feathers along with three rainbow colored chakarams came flying out of no where, hitting the dark skull. It fell back, then faded. Raine smiled, eyes sparkling.

" First Aid!" Kratos finished, glowing green, fully healed.

" Colette! It was wonderful! How come you never told us!" Raine cried, shaking the blond like an insane person. ...Very scary person in her ruin modes.

" I.. I didn't notice.." Colette said, blush lining her face as the Professor let her go, biting her lip deep in thought.

" Very well handled.." Kratos added, Colette smiled, clapping.

" You think!" She cried, accepting a nod as an answer, she squealed, spinning around. " I'm going to do my hardest to protect everyone!".

" Good.. then let's head to Izlood." Kratos stated, as they made their way down the trail and into the fields once more.

" Solid.. flat grounds.." Raine whispered, then stopped in her tracks, seeing the calm blue see. She flinched, her body numb with fear.

" Professor?" Colette said, as Kratos and herself turned around. Raine opened her mouth but nothing came out, she trembled, pointing a finger to the blue liquid.

" ..I think she's afraid of water.." Kratos pointed out, his eyes following where she was unsteadily pointing too.

" Hm.." Colette said quietly, taking one of her teacher's hands as Kratos the other, and the two dragged the protesting women to the port city, Izlood.

" Let's ask around.." Colette finally said as the three on-looked the sea of people, Raine, pale faced, groaned.

" ...I hope none of my fans are here.." She managed to say, eyeing the sea nervously, lips quivering.

" ...Indeed.. let us find a ship to Palmacoasta." Kratos added, Raine hung her head, whimpering. She was acting more like a child then an adult now..

" There aren't any passenger ships running, it's too dangerous m'lads." A sailor with a strong accent, he took the pipe out of his mouth and walked in front of Raine, she looked up, narrowing her eyes, then coughed as the sailor blew smoke in her face. " Sea sick there ye lady?".

" W-" Colette was cut off when Raine stood up straight, anger flaring in her eyes. She raised her hand and slapped the sailor across the face. He dropped his pipe and glared at her, clenching his fists.

" Don't speak out of line when you don't know the story!" Raine cried, she gasped, falling back, coughing, Kratos caught her, just by being behind her. Colette turned to her, frowning.

" Gee, sorry ma'am. Look like ye gots a case of sea fever." The sailor muttered, picking up his pipe and using his shirt to wipe the dirt off. Raine tried to say something but just coughed again.

" How do you cure this, ' sea fever '." Colette asked, frowning and worried, she remember her teacher saying she didn't to do so well by sea. Now she could tell.

" Get 'er way to Palmacoasta they specialize 'dere." The sailor grumbled, then walked away. Kratos sighed, helping Raine to her feet. She groaned, leaning on him for support.

" I'm sorry.." She mumbled, holding her stomach, wincing.

" It's okay Professor! We'll find a ship and–" Colette stopped, seeing the look on her teacher's face. " Or.. maybe we'll stay at an inn tonight.".

" Yes.." Kratos mumbled, looking about the view as the wind slightly blew his hair. Small bits of grass were neatly trimmed, bringing the spring-like flowers hanging from the window sills of the wooden small cottages to life, after all, the scenery was great too; calm waves brushing up against the white sand.

Raine mumbled something about the air being too salty and tugged on Kratos' arm. Colette lightly smiled, and skipped to the inn, the other two slowly following, their feet sinking into the soft sand.

After paying for a room and setting Raine in the bed, to Kratos and Colette's relief, she instantly fell asleep, her face still flushed. The two walked out and into the docks, looking around.

" Say, there's a lady and man talking over there.." Colette commented, motioning for the auburn haired man to look over to a couple. Carefully they picked their way and stood within earshot.

" –Luin!" The girl was saying, fuming. Nearby, a boat was afloat, tied to the dock.

" I won't let you go, it's too dangerous Lyla!" The man yelled back.

" Well then go yourself!" Lyla cried, waving a sealed letter around. She caught a glimpse of Kratos and Colette and smirked. " You two, come here.".

The man stepped back, as a sweat drop slipped down while Kratos and Colette hesitantly came towards them.

" Yes..?" Colette said nervously, eyeing the water like she'd never seen it before.

" I want _you_ to deliver my letter to a man named Aifread in Luin." Lyla said, thrusting out her letter to Kratos, he took it, then moved away to let her pass.

" Fine.. tell me when your ready to leave.." The man said, then pointed to himself. " I'm Max.".

" Alright, thanks Max!" Colette said cheerfully, smiling. " One more of our group is feeling a little sick.. so could we leave tomorrow?".

" Sure. Tomorrow at morning. I'll be waiting." Max said, nodding. Colette giggled, cheerfully skipping back as Kratos followed her. Finally coming back to their room, seeing Raine was still knocked out, Colette frowned.

" Poor Professor.." Colette said quietly, then surveyed the room... not like there was much in it, anyways.. just three beds with light blankets, a red carpet with golden embroidery, and pale blue curtains... none of it even matched, sadly. Kratos slightly nodded, not taking his eyes off the sleeping elf..

* * *

Sage: Hope that was to your liking.. I added that.. elite underworld thing at a request from a friend.. so just. Yeah. Give her credit for it. xD

Raine: o-o; ..

**Unknown Enemy:** Thanks! I couldn't of done it without you! ...ohh.. okay! I'll get to that. I added a bit of that near the end since I read your review then, and.. frankly when I re-edit this I'll make it way better. xD lol Yeah:: waves arms around : I'll keep that in mind! Thank you!

Genis: n-n : gives muffins to fantastic reviewer : xD

Sage: Lol. xD sowwie guys. Anyways.. I'll be back with another update! Here's a sneak preview;

_**Upon entering the big city of Palmacoasta, Raine slowly recovers and is hesitant to continue traveling with the group as they find the next seal is on an island! Will Raine continue with the Chosen like she should? And what's this butterfly feeling she keeps getting...?**_

Sage: Boy, that's sad..

Raine: Pft.. What am I going to do..

Sage: xD ah ha ha.. Anyways, hope that sounds good 'nuff for you. 'sides I wanted to have a little fun with dear Raine because we're dealing with water here...

Raine: Augh! You little!

Sage: Eyaah! Anyways! Until next time!


	4. Sailing to the destination

Sage: Sorry if this seems a bit off at the end. Just got back into writing this.

Kratos: ... **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, etc. Etc.**

Sage: Apparently, my computer dis-likes me. Sooo.. hafta use the...

xxXXxx

The next morning, Raine awoke, feeling dizzy and light headed. She yawned, stretching her arms above her head before letting them drop back to her sides. What time was it she wondered, looking around, seeing Colette sound asleep, strands of blond hair strewn across her face as she was sleeping on her sides. Sighing, the Professor look to the other bed to find it empty..

" _Where did.. Kratos go..?"_ Raine thought, scooting to the edge of the small bed and getting off it, staggering slightly. She quickly grabbed her staff leaning against a nearby wall before falling on the soft lush carpet, wincing slightly. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before using her staff to help her get up, and leaned on it partially to help her walk, and managed to get to the docks, seeing Kratos. She groaned and went to him, standing beside the mercenary, her slightly moved his head, then focused back onto the sea. The sunrise was already halfway risen almost white more then yellow, painting the sky in it's wake light blue and white, everything else stayed dark.

" Raine.. Why is it you're afraid of water..?" Kratos finally asked, Raine opened her mouth, hurt, her eyes watering. She narrowed her eyes, closing her mouth again before pushing Kratos into the water, then turned away, slightly crossing her arms. Kratos surfaced, grasping hold of the dock, glaring at Raine under his matted auburn wet hair.

" When I was a child... and I was with my mother and father.." Raine whispered, her voice breaking as tears slipped from her eyes as the male of the group climbed up, spitting out the salty water, it also dripping from his drenched armor. " We were being chased by... there angry people.. so.. we fled onto a ship.. but.. they followed us even into the water, soon catching up to us..". Raine turned to Kratos, her tears glimmering in the light. He got up slowly, feeling something telling him he shouldn't of asked the question. " I fell off the boat and into the ocean.. it was winter, too.. and the water.. it was so painfully cold, I was so scared, too.. as I was swept away by the currents.. I thought I was going to die..". The elf wiped her tears, her voice shaky as her lips trembled. " Overhead, I could clearly see the stars in the jet black sky, and rain started pouring down... I screamed, and finally someone pulled me out of the water and held me close.. my mother..".

" ... ".

" She abandoned me and Genis.." Raine whispered, and in a daze, she hugged Kratos, sobbing quietly. On the other hand, Kratos was so shocked by her story, he didn't really know what to do other then hug her back..

_Later on.._

Colette smiled, finally watching the last pieces of Izlood. She smiled to her teacher, her eyes sparkling, while Raine's face was pale once again.

" Ugh.. Colette dear.. how can you be so happy.." She mumbled, holding her head, taking deep breathes. The Chosen smiled at her, clapping her hands.

" Because it's the first time at sea!" She cheered, throwing her hands up in the air, just as the boat swerved to the left sharply, as water swept onto the boat. Colette fearfully grabbed the pole, crying out and closing her eyes tightly, Kratos kept his balance, kneeling down using one hand to support his balance, Max grabbing hold of the wheel, and Raine..

Raine lost her seating position and slid off the boat, crying out as she hit the water, paralyzed in fear.

" Professor!" Colette cried, about to dive in, but Kratos had already beat her too it, as water splashed lightly onto the deck, sweeping off.

" Damn it!" Max cursed, as Colette's heart raced with fear and worry; if something happened to Genis' sister.. what was _she_ going to tell _him_? That it was her fault..?

Underwater, Raine closed her eyes, her tears unseen. She slowly drifted to the bottom, remembering when she was a child, when suddenly something held onto her. She opened her eyes slightly, surprised to see Kratos, forgetting she was under water, she opened her mouth, swallowing a good mouthful of water. Her eyes widened as she felt herself grow weaker, coughing out water as she was helped onto the boat, her ' hero ' lifted himself onto the boat, spitting out water before coughing.

" Professor! Are you okay!" Colette cried as she shook her already shaken up and trembling drenched teacher. She slowly nodded, hit with a stupidity wordless to describe.

" Raine.." Kratos mumbled quietly, on his hands and knees, head bowed, eyes closed. The elf-women looked down, hugging herself.

" I'm sorry to trouble you like that, Kratos.. but, thank you.." She whispered, Colette wiped her eyes, smiling...

_Palmacoasta.._

" Thanks Max. We appreciated the ride." Colette said, smiling. She waved as Max smiled back at her when they walked away.

" Palmacoasta.." Raine whispered, shivering with her sticking-to-skin wet clothes, Kratos just pretended to not act like he was cold, but Raine could see he was.

" Did you say something Professor?" Colette asked, brushing her blond hair out of her face, then looking around, taking a deep breath of the salty ocean like smell. Raine grimaced, her stomach going queasy again, she could feel it coming.. " I wonder how many ships come in and out of here!".

" Many." A sales women said, as she passed by, stopping to look at Raine, who was now pale faced and holding her stomach, and mouth. " Dear, is something bothering you?". The women looked down at the bin she was carrying, full of dead silvery glinting fish. And oh did they _stink_. A wooden boat hit the dock hard, making it vibrate violently, people holding onto things making sure they didn't fall into the clear seawater. Raine fell forward, hanging her head on her knees, still using one had to hold her stomach, the other for support, Colette waved her hands around before falling backwards, making the teetering women step back, and Kratos... he just stood there, arms crossed, maintaining balance. Water splashed onto the docks a bit, soaking the wood as it absorbed the liquid, and then finally the shaking stopped. Colette got up, giggling nervously, blushing a little.

" Um, Miss, we were wondering." Colette started as Kratos slowly helped the Professor to her feet. " Is there a way to cure se–". The Chosen was cut off in a most un-mannerly way; the sound of the elf puking on the poor mercenary, and it dripping on herself too.

" Oh.. my..." The women said, as Raine groaned, holding her stomach again.

" S..sorry.." Raine mumbled, closing her eyes as Kratos grimaced, looking a bit sick as well. The women shifted.

" I'm the owner of the inn, would you like to stay there for a bit for free?" She looked over the two adults. " And maybe.. wash up.".

" Yes, thank you!" Colette said, smiling as her eyes sparkled. The inn keeper smiled, curtseying slightly.

" My name's Hazel." She said, her hair was straight, and long, except for the bottom, which curled. Her name went well, because both her eyes and hair, were hazel. " I'll meet you after I drop these fish off. By the way, what's you're names?".

" I'm Colette, this is Raine, and Kratos." As she spoke, the blond pointed to each person when saying their name Hazel nodded and scurried off. Colette turned to her companions, slightly grimacing.

" I.. don't mean to cause so much trouble.." Raine mumbled, her voice faint and weak as she felt dizzy and sick.

" It's all right Professor, we'll get you better in no time!" Colette said cheerfully, Kratos sighed, feeling disgusted at the moment, but helped the sick women to the inn, and in moments Hazel returned, showing them their rooms they would be staying in, Colette having her own while Kratos and Raine shared one. The maid at the inn, showed the two adults to the shower room and then took their dirty clothes away replacing them with different clothing.

Raine extended her hand, grasping the lever and switching it up, hot water spewing from the shower head. She took a deep breath as steam rose from the heat...

_Later.._

" I'm feeling a little better.. shall we look around?" Raine asked, now in a emerald sleeveless shirt with a gold line just above the bottom, and a long white skirt.

" Heh, heh.. Professor, you look really nice!" Colette giggled, Kratos glanced at Raine before closing his eyes again, wearing a white t-shirt and navy pants. The Chosen's teacher blushed lightly, shifting, making the skirt sway lightly. " I heard someone talking about a Governor-General Dorr?".

" Hmm.. The current leader of Palmacoasta.." Raine mumbled, Colette tilted her head a little bit.

" Do you know him?" Colette asked, curiously.

" Ah.. No dear.." Raine mumbled, shifting her eyes to Kratos, who was leaning against the wall by the window, half in light, half in darkness. She blushed slightly her heart beating a little faster, before she shook off her gaze and switched to the neat, tidy room. Oak floors that shone nicely in the sunlight, and the light blue painted walls with white at the tops and bottoms. The beds had a deep peacock blue blanket, and the rest was white.

" Okay! Let's go outside then! We're right by the...sea.." Colette said cheerfully, her voice lowering at the sea part. Raine frowned slightly, feeling her stomach turn over again, but, she followed the other two down the stairs and onto the cobblestone path. She held her stomach, taking deep breaths as they crossed over a wooden bridge with water flowing under it calmly, reflecting anything it could. Colette gasped, her breath taken away by it's beauty, and Kratos, had already been here many times before. And now, the group wandered to the center of the plaza, facing three buildings, and another path leading to Palmacoasta's famous steam boat.

" I've only read about Palmacoasta in books.." Raine mumbled, closing her eyes letting a warm breeze ruffle her skirt and toy with her hair. " I imagine you've been here before, Kratos.".

" Yes.." Came his quiet reply. The Chosen smiled, pointing to the building with a cross on the top.

" That's the Martel Cathedral!" She cried, Raine nodded, watching Kratos without him noticing. Was it her or was he rather distant?

" Correct. They have pilgrimages to the Hanakosia A/n: Spelling.. sorry.. peak." Raine added, Colette smiled happily, cheerful as usual. She looked around, before spotting a puppy and was soon running to it and petting him.

" ...The Governor-General's office is there." Kratos stated, pointing the building which was guarded. Raine nodded as Kratos continued. " The other building, is Palmacoasta's academy.".

" Genis was en-rolled there. He's.. quite accomplished for his age." Raine stated, as they watched Colette pet the dog while speaking to it's owner. She had to admit; the blonde's love for dogs was high, as well as her will to regenerate the world. As she closed her eyes, Raine could feel her heart pounding faster then usual. Maybe it was because they were so close to water, or else it was..

" Professor! Look, look!" Colette cried as she ran to the two, waving a paper in her hands. When she caught up to them, she was out of breath, but she giggled and handed her teacher the paper. Raine took it and read. Confused, she looked at Colette, who giggled and clapped her hands together.

" It's a pass so we can get through to Asgard!" Colette beamed, Raine felt a bit of stupidity as she read it over again. Kratos shifted his gaze from Colette to her teacher, before turning it to the Governor-General's office. He kept hearing these cries of a monster, like he did so many years before...

" Ah, yes." Raine was saying, he could feel her gaze shifting on and off of him since they arrived at Palmacoasta, maybe she was catching onto him?

" –ght?" Colette finished, staring at Kratos, he was un-aware of what she was just saying, but nodded anyways. The blonde giggled, while the half-elf gave him a ' let's talk later ' face, Kratos half frowned, and then followed the females to Dorr's office, inside, two men sat in a table, that was rather V shaped and polished so much it made the color appear lighter then it's usual boring faded hazel. Colette smiled, her teacher assuming the blond one was Dorr, while the other one was Neil. Sorry.. don't remember what color Neil's hair is. Sad, eh?

" Greetings travelers! We welcome you here as per the teachings of the Goddess Martel! May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Or are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?" Dorr greeted.

" We're from Iselia." Raine stated firmly, Dorr seemed to think for a minute, then came with his reply.

" Ah, I heard the Chosen is coming from there." He stated, Colette stepped forward a bit, bowing quickly, her hair falling forward, when she stood up again, it neatly fell on her shoulders and on her back again.

" That'd be me! I'm Colette." The Chosen said merrily, then pointed to the other two. " This is my teacher Raine, and Mr. Kratos.". Neil nodded at them both, smiling. Raine blinked while Kratos flinched at being called ' Mr. '.

" Ah, what a couple." Neil stated, Dorr nodded. The professor, blushed, hiding it by her pretend choke, cough thing. Colette giggled while the mercenary closed his eyes staying calm.

" Anyways. We have the Book of Regeneration it-" Neil was suddenly cut off by Raine, who regained her composure and her eyes were now sparkling like mad, her hands together as if to plead.

" It's the recording of Spiritua's Journey!" She finished, Colette nervously smiled, as Kratos shifted, looking somewhat worried to Raine.

" ...Erm. Yes. It's the only d-" Again, Neil was cut off.

" The only document containing detailed records of the world regeneration journey! Such a precious heirloom passed down through the Governor-Generals!" Raine finished, then more demanding. " It's vital to our journey. I want. To. See. It.!".

" Is.. Raine, really.. like this... all the time..?" Kratos asked nervously, Colette nodded, giggling. Dorr and Neil seemed to exchange odd, scared glances, before quickly handing over the book to the group.

" Oh! Oh! Let's return to the inn and read it!" Colette cried, taking it cheerfully.

" Yes... Just fantastic!" Raine whispered, in her so called ' ruin-mode '. Kratos sighed, before they all trailed back to the inn.

**xxXXxx**

** Neko-Spy-007:** n-n WOOT! That makes me feel so fuzzy and warm inside! Kaya: Um. .. Well then. xD YEAH! Curse you Kranna fa.. I mean.. Uh.. ahem. : cough cough : Yipee!

**Unknown Enemy:** No problem! I guess I forget to give those out... Uh.. heh.. : slight blush : n-n; Ummmmmm.. I'll try working on that next time... And yes, he did come from the hole. I'll try'n be more explanitoryishnessi Um. Uh. Yeah. Detailed. xD; Next time.

**YinYangTigeress: **Welll...Yeeaaahhhh xD but I screwed that out. As well as the Desians. I'm so evil aren't I. Tee hee.. I'm sorry for my lack of updating!

**Illusion Maiden: **xD bwahaha! I'm so glad to hear that! It makes me so fuzzy and w- .. I mean... YIPEE! Thank you soooo SO much! I couldn't do it without people like you:: admires you're purdyfullystoryyeyesessssssfgrh : They're awesome too! Kaya: .. Made no sense.. ... xD; Okay! Whewt whewt!

Sage:: gives cookies to awesome reviewing people : xD Sorry. Gotz to go, SO .. Hyper!

Kratos: .. I wonder why..

Kaya: ... : holds up empty pop bottle, shakes head in pity : Yeahh...

Sage: Yipeee:: runs this a way :

Raine: Dear the exit is thi.. : Sage runs into wall : ...

KratosxKaya:: sweat drop : .. Until next time...


End file.
